


Cita

by Nakuru



Category: Genshiken
Genre: Community: fandom_insano, Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5440883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No era más que una cita.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cita

No era más que una cita.

Aunque Madarame se había repetido eso repetidas veces, la sola palabra había bastado desde el primer día para que un insoportable nerviosismo se apoderase de él, dejándolo con el rostro completamente rojo y el impulso de huir incluso antes de siquiera llegar.

Porque se trataba de una _cita_ , y esta vez no era una organizada de tal forma que todos estarían tan cerca que bien podía decir que era un momento a solas que no nació de una coincidencia, mas no una cita propiamente hablando.

Para comenzar, se habían puesto de acuerdo en privado y sin que nadie insistiera al respecto.

Además de eso, ningún conocido estaría cerca, a no ser que un extraño giro del destino los llevase a tropezarse con alguien, ni habría algún tipo de tiempo límite que acabaría con el encuentro quiéranlo o no.

Y para completar, la fecha y el lugar indicaban claramente que no sería una reunión entre amigos, cosa que Madarame confirmó una vez llegó.

No habían más que parejas paseando, en muchos casos luciendo más interesadas en la persona con la que se encontraban que en las luces navideñas con las que habían decorado el lugar, las cuales solo parecían recordar cuando querían tomarse una foto conmemorativa juntos.

¿Y qué estaba haciendo él ahí?

Lo mismo que ellos, no había forma de negarlo y restarle importancia también era imposible, aunque eso último no era lo que Madarame quería hacer y era la raíz del problema mismo.

Ya no se trataba de una gran broma sobre un harem, ni de insinuaciones que no necesariamente significaban algo, y el querer dar este primer paso en vez de esquivarlo con excusas era aterrador.

Estaba llegando al punto de no retorno y... y...

Y ver a Hato acercándose con pasos menos seguros que de costumbre, sonrojado y obviamente tenso, hizo que el nerviosismo que había estado invitándolo a huir desapareciera, dejándolo solo más rojo que antes, mas con la misma certeza que lo había llevado a aceptar esta cita en primer lugar.

Porque ambos estaban en la misma situación, arriesgando su corazón sin saber realmente qué iban a conseguir, pero dispuestos a intentarlo.


End file.
